movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guestrerboo/the amazing movie of gumball
Gumball the movie is a film basade in (the amazing world of gumball) but as one movie of action,terror And mistery Cast Jackob hobckins as gumball Terrel ramson jñ as darwin Teresa gueller as anais,nicole & penny Jaimie vega as shadow gumball,dark gumball And ron Tara strong as unikitty Eric Bauza as shadow Classificasion esta película es clasificada pg paras grandes de 10 años por varias razones de acción y escenas escalofriantes para los niños mas pequeños trama La película empieza con anais durmiendo al lado de gumball por miedo a caerse o que su pesadilla se aga realidad pero después se ve un ojo rojo en la ventana pero llega la intro con una escena igual a los rayos de pizzapocalipsis Pero después se ve las palabras el increíble mundo de gumball la pelicula después se ve a gumball agarrando algo inmensurable por Ser inadecuado para los niños cuando gumball va al bingo juega a las cartas después gumball gana el dinero pero después el hombre apostados hace trampa y roba su dinero después como gumball se volvió shadow y fue a matar al apostados después se ve una sombra de gumball matando a al apostados y sacándole el intestino después se ve las manos de gumball repletas de sangre y después se ve a gumball con darwin cantando la cansion to the bone pero después rob aparece diciendo get over here gumball!!! Pero después de que gumball agarro un cuchillo y se vuelve muder gumball/shadow gumball después gumball siendo un assecino nocturno y desquiciado decide pelear contra el pero la pelea se pone brutal gumball eletroputa a rob para que se aserque a el y acaba con su brazo izquierdo clabandole un cuchillo y acaba con su pie derecho dándole una patada de 100000% de daño después como ataque final le corta la estúpida cabeza a rob pero gumball dice algo escalofriante junto la cansion megalovania underfell el dice antes de que ron muera-eres el enemigo? Bueno yo soy el assecino soy de un nivel mas alto que el tullo-rob muere bructamente pero después ni darwin ni anais pueden dormir por su trauma pero dark gumball se enfrenta a shadow gumball y shadow gumball crea una masacre pero antes de que gumball le clave el cuchillo para eliminarlo de el universo es apuñalado por la espalda por darwin después a gumball se le pone el ojo derecho rojo y se saca el cuchillo y después gumball en un nivel de locura total mata a dark gumball pero 3 años después gumball esta bien pero cuando piensa es su versión oscura siente que peleara contra el algún dia razones de clasificación Sangre:en la película se pueden ver escenas violentas Escenas escalofriantes:las escenas escalofriantes son de muder gumball matando la muerte de rob y el ojo rojo en la ventana Trama oscura:la trama nos cuenta la historia de un assecino escenas eliminadas Las escenas eliminadas son: Las víctimas:al principio la película iba a ser para adultos pero se bajo hasta llegar a pg+10 pero esta escena fue eliminada porque mostraba a penny siendo invitada por darwin a ver la verdad y penny al entrar al sótano descubre que gumball se volvió un assecino y ve la sangre y a sus víctimas en el piso Razón de eliminación: era una escena muy violenta Darwin llorando:darwin después de saber la verdad se pone a llorar por lo que le pasa a su familia la situación empeorara mas musicas Underfell(megalovania) para el momento de la muerte de rob Dusttale megalovania para el momento de la escena de la pelea contra dark gumball Mortal kombat deadlie alliance créditos para el momento de los créditos de la intro y fin Esenas Images (1).jpg Descarga.jpg Images.jpg Category:Blog posts